


Promises Made

by FugitiveArchivist



Series: Cassandraverse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra happens upon the boys in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Made

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

Sirius and Remus are lying on a soft blanket in a clearing near the top of a hill in the woods behind Sylvan Manor watching the clouds float by. "I'm just not good at this ceadsearc," Sirius says with a soft sigh and a wandering hand.

"Just tell me what you see Love," Remus urges again, amused by the fact that Sirius is letting his own impatience draw out the gentle teasing. He smiles inwardly as he moves to whisper in Sirius' ear, "There is no wrong answer Love."

Sirius shivers and growls softly, "tease." He pulls Remus closer and directs a pointed gaze at the clouds again. After a moment he points skyward, "There! A dragon."

"What kind?" Remus asks lightly.

"A Welsh green," Sirius replies before impatiently claiming Remus' lips.

"That was absolutely cruel of you," He says against those lips after a moment.

Remus tangles a hand in Sirius' hair, "I'll teach you patience yet Siri."

"And I'll do my best to learn, but not when we've been apart for two weeks Love."

Pulling Sirius still closer he smiles slightly, "We've been apart longer."

"And we've put off playing longer as well but that doesn't mean I like it."

Remus laughs, "You're just randy Padfoot."

"Whenever we're together Love."

Neither of them wastes anymore words as kisses become more heated, tongues entwine and hands fight to remove clothes. A rustling in the underbrush heralds someone's approach but neither of them notice.

Then the intruder begins to giggle.

Sirius has the presence of mind to pull the blanket over them as Remus gives an indignant cry of "Sandy!"

She continued to giggle rather than respond. "I thought I asked you not to follow us," Remus says sharply.

"I wasn't," Sandy replies brightly.

Sirius knows it's his job to smooth this over, Remus is near the edge of panic and Sandy's to playful to know the severity of the situation, "What we're you doing Sandy?"

"I was picking wild flowers. See?" She holds up a large bunch of brightly colored flowers.

"And you just happened to end up here?" Remus asks accusingly.

"I was just following the path," Sandy says innocently.

Still panicking Remus asks, "How much did you see?"

At that Sandy giggles again. She starts to sing, "Remus and Sirius sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

In spite of Remus panicking beside him Sirius laughs, "Sandy, could you close your eyes for a minute?"

She nods, shuts her eyes and turns around. Sirius throws the blanket back off of them and buttons his trousers, when Remus doesn't follow his lead he buttons his too. The he grabs both their shirts from the bush where they're snagged and hands Remus his, figuring even if he doesn't put it on they're both decent now.

"Okay Sandy, you can open your eyes now," He says pulling his own on.

Sandy turns back around, still giggling. "Remmy, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Remus makes a choked little sound and Sirius tries again, "Sit down Sandy," he pats the blanket beside him.

Seeing the way Sirius is acting Sandy sits beside him and asks "What's wrong?"

He turns to Remus first, "I'll handle this ceadsearc, remember my promise, this will be okay." Remus calms down a bit. He turns back to Sandy. "Sandy, you remember those stories about the princes and princesses falling in love?"

"You mean like Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast?" Sandy asks eagerly.

Sirius laughs, "Exactly, Sandy. Do you understand that people fall in love just because, that they don't choose who they love, they just do?"

Sandy smiles again, "Yes, I do."

Sirius smiles and glances back at Remus, "Well Sandy, I love Remus."

Remus blushes a very bright shade of red at that. "Do you understand that Sweetie?"

Sandy giggles again, but she nods.

Sirius breathes a sigh of relief. "But that leaves us with a little problem. You know your Dad doesn't approve of two boys being in love don't you?"

Sandy stops giggling, "Yes, it makes Daddy very mad."

Remus makes a little whimpering noise. "That's why I have to ask you not to tell him Sweetie. Or your Mum either."

Sandy looks uncertain, "Lie? To Mum and Daddy?"

Remus sits forward, breathing a bit easier now, "Sandy, please. If you tell Mum and Daddy the truth they'll kick me out of the house. I know you don't want to lie to them but I love Sirius and if you tell them the truth that'll try to keep us from ever seeing each other again. So please Sandy?"

She looks into her brothers pleading eyes for a moment and nods, "I promise Remus, I won't tell Mum or Daddy anything about this."

Sirius laughs and hugs her, "Thank you Sweetie."

Remus hugs her too, "Thank you so much Sandy, love you hon."

"Love you too Remmy," Sandy says smiling brightly.

"Why don't you finish picking wild flowers now Sweetie?" Sirius asks winningly.

"Okay," She chirps getting up. "Told you that you make him happy Padfoot."

"I know Sandy, and you were right, or it seems that way anyway," Sirius says giving Remus a coy smile.

"You do, I promise you that much," Remus says as Sandy disappears back down the path.

"Good," Sirius says taking Remus' shirt from his hands again and drops it beside the blanket, "Because I'm not going anywhere." He reclaims Remus' lips.

Remus stiffens slightly, listening for signs that Sandy was returning before kissing back. "Remember a good concealment charm Love?"

Sirius gives Remus his fallen angel grin and casts the spell, "Will that do ceadsearc?"

"Yes Love, but this won't," He pulls at Sirius' shirt. "Thank you for staying calm."

"It was the least I could do," Sirius says before leaning in for a deep kiss. "Can we get back to the end of the teasing please?"

"Certainly Love. Just as soon as you find something I can see in the clouds."

Sirius whines, "You saw the dragon!"

Remus laughs, "Just teasing Love."

"You're teasing is so cruel, I should make you pay for it," Sirius growls softly, reclaiming his lips.

"And what would you ask of me Love?"

"All of you," Sirius answers in a rough purr.

"That is already yours, a thousand times over Siri. What price would you ask of me?"

"You still talk too much you know," Sirius scolds before considering his answer. "I'll ask my price of you later, your teasing has left me too impatient not to."

Remus laughs, "My teasing has nothing to do with your impatience Love, except to capitalize on it."

"Hush," Sirius says tenderly sealing his lips to Remus' once more.

With warm caress of tongue and fingers Remus felt the welcome invasion of his body. After a moment he groans softly and says with a smile, "Besides, I like it when you're impatient."

"And you say /I'm/ randy," Sirius comments before gently pressing into the heat of his lover's body. With cries and moans they reveal in the joining of body and soul once again, though it had not been long since it was last enjoyed. After a few moments of touching and teasing both cry their release and collapse onto the blanket to recover.

Still breathing a bit erratically Remus props himself up on one elbow to look at Sirius, "So, have you decided what you want in return for my teasing?"

Sirius gives him a slow, slightly goofy smile, "One of those lovely full body massages you're so good at, mo chori."

"Did I tease you that badly Love?" Remus asks even as he begins to comply, carefully caressing each of the joints of Sirius' hand between clever fingers.

"You know you did. Besides any excuse to ask you to do this," He purrs as Remus slowly moves up his arm to his shoulder. Remus' skilled hands pay close attention to his shoulders and neck in turn.

Then with a practiced motion eases Sirius up half into his lap to begin on his back. Sirius makes a sound worthy of Padfoot as he rolls his back into the touch. Remus laughs and continues to softly wring the tension for each of Sirius' muscles in turn. When he's finished Sirius lays stretched out beside him a contented sigh issuing from his lips.

"Thank you Love," Remus whispers as he settles down against Sirius. 

"What ever for ceadsearc?"

"For not loosing your head with Sandy. If it had been left up to me Dad would know by now."

"I made a promise to you ceadsearc, and I mean to keep it, whoever I have to charm to do it."

"Like I said before Love, thank you." He gives Sirius a long sweet kiss and they lay watching the clouds float by once again.


End file.
